Zanguir
Not often seen or even noticed despite their large size, Zanguir are usually avoided, sometimes righteously so. Though they rarely become aggressive, their hostile and apathetic behaviour towards strangers has given them a bad reputation. The zanguir don't mind being left alone, however, being content with living on their own in often cold environments. They are actually very loving to those they care about, and they have a rich culture filled with song and dance not many outsiders are aware of. Etymology and Other Names Zanguir is derived from the Fake-Latin Zangum Frigir, which roughly translates to "cold blooded". It's most likely they've been given this name by the other laculli subspecies, but it's one they seem to wear with pride. Biology and Anatomy The zanguir are the bulkiest and tallest laculli subspecies on average, and can look quite intimidating because of it. Their scales, which usually come in blue, grey or white colors, cover a large area of their body and occasionally form spine-like growths on their shoulders and tail. These sometimes seem to protrude from their forehead as well, forming horns. Their teeth are rather large, and some are visible at all times. Common markings are spots and patches of a color darker or lighter than their scales, and their skin is usually of a darker color. Their hair color is most often something close to light blonde or white. Zanguir ears are long and slim, and able to move up and down. Their tail is long and flexible, and like those of most laculli, detachable. Sociology and Culture Due to their often pragmatic attitudes, the zanguir have played a mayor part in multiple past conflicts with either other laculli or races. Since the war against the Drachslekt Nue, they've become extremely secluded, and are rarely seen traveling without their clans. More so even than most laculli, zanguir absolutely detest magic, seeing it as inferior to other methods of combat, healing and crafts. Meddling with it should be left alone, lest the natural order of things might be disturbed. Striving for this order and balance in their daily lives, the zanguir have decided to only keep to small groups of themselves in order to avoid creating new conflicts. These "clanborn" zanguir are by far the most common. Clans consist of two different families, and are close groups of zanguir who know how to work with each other. It's seen as difficult for outsiders, be they zanguir or otherwise, to enter into an already established clan. Clanmembers who cause problems or disturb the peace will eventually be kicked out. If a clan grows too big, children will often leave voluntarily in search of smaller ones, or to start their own. Clans usually travel around and only stop in cities to gather supplies, but some might settle somewhere permanently, and there are even cases of multiple clans aggregating to form zanguir-only cities. Nonetheless, zanguir often keep to their own clan and are distant to outsiders. This distant behavior is meant to prevent unnecessary conflicts or arguments with others. In what way a zanguir acts distant usually depends on their personality, but there are cases of rude and cold individuals, silent and distinterested ones, and overly polite zanguir. To become friends with a zanguir or enter a different clan takes quite a lot of patience, as it will take a long time to win their trust before they will show their true personalities. However, a zanguir will be a loyal friend, and a kind clan will protect its members no matter what. Their cultures are full of stories, songs and dances, and most clans have their own unique ones. Clanborn zanguir are far less open with their relationships than other laculli. Clan families are usually unrelated, but to avoid awkward moments, zanguir commonly find a partner outside of their clan. They usually have only one partner, and the outsider almost never bears children of their own. However, single zanguir are much more common. Clanborn zanguir tend to look down on those banished from their clan or clanless ones, and it's extremely difficult for them to find a new one or adjust to life without a clan. Clanless zanguir are a lot more open and friendly, though they still consider their family to be of great importance. Behavior Though able to display little emotion with their facial features, zanguir have more trouble controlling their ear movement. As such, someone who pays attention to a zanguir's ears can still figure out their true feelings. Similar to costura, zanguir also bare their teeth as a threat display, usually together with a low growling sound. Naming Zanguir first names are similar to those of costura, containing vowels which are usually grouped together. However, they tend to be much shorter, often only one syllable long. A common ending is a silent -e. For clanborn zanguir, last names always consist of the two clan names a zanguir belongs to. The clan the individual was born into comes first, and is followed by the other one. A clan name is always just one word, but can be nearly everything, such as a noun or color. Most common however, are traits or values that are considered important to the clans themselves. In the case of a banished individual, the word "ne" will be placed before both clan names, which means they are neither part of their family clan, neither their sister one. Clanless zanguir often create a last name for themselves. These names are similar to those of clanborn zanguir, though instead of two words, it consists only of just one word the individual likes. First Names: Naime, Youn, Kaele, Faune, Elaine Last names: Force e Ferocity, ne Devotion ne Tranquility, Ice e Crimson Notable Zanguir * Naime ne Devotion ne Tranquility Racial Traits Ah, D&D, we meet againCategory:Races